Margaritas para Lily
by Arakne
Summary: Severus Snape y Lily Evans habían sido mejores amigos, hasta que Severus la insultó e interpuso una barrera entre ellos para siempre. Ahora quiere pedirle perdón. ¿Aceptará Lily sus disculpas?


**Disclaimer: todo lo que os resulte familiar pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner, yo no gano nada con esto. Bueno sí, un buen rato disfrutando estrujándome los sesos. **

**

* * *

**

Lily Evans sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros desgastados y se secó las gotas de sudor que le perlaban la frente, antes de volver a ponerse a cavar en el jardín. Era un caluroso día de principios de julio, y el calor era verdaderamente insufrible. Sus padres se habían ido a visitar a unos amigos, y Petunia, muy oportuna, había quedado con sus compañeras del instituto para ir de compras, dejando a Lily sola en casa para ocuparse de la jardinería.

Estaba agotada: había podado los rosales, quitado la maleza y llevaba más de una hora sin soltar la pala. Cuando el montón de tierra que había hecho ya le llegaba por encima de la cintura, decidió que el agujero era lo bastante grande como para que su padre plantase por lo menos veinte matorrales nuevos y que se merecía un respiro, así que entró en la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de limonada e intentó distraerse un rato viendo la televisión.

Pero se aburría, y con el aburrimiento, esos pensamientos que intentaba alejar burlaban sus defensas y asaltaban de nuevo su mente.

_Sangre sucia_

Esa expresión había cobrado un nuevo significado para ella desde que ingresó en Hogwarts. La había marcado, para bien o para mal. Muchas personas se habían referido así a ella para insultarla, para hacerle daño, pero la verdad es que ella nunca le había dado mucha importancia y había procurado que no le afectara. Al fin y al cabo, hacían lo mismo con todos los que procedían de familia muggle. Sin embargo, cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el que fuera su mejor amigo, Severus Snape, sí le habían afectado. Y mucho. Habían creado una barrera entre ellos que jamás podrían volver a cruzar.

Porque, aunque en los últimos tiempos se habían estado distanciando por las distintas compañías que frecuentaban, ella todavía le quería muchísimo, le había defendido siempre y le había apoyado todo lo que había podido. Y no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionada, MUY decepcionada, a pesar de que lo entendía. Entendía que no era su intención llamarle _eso_, que lo dijo sin pensar, que después de que James Potter y su inseparable amigo Sirius Black volvieran a incordiarle y le humillaran delante de todo el mundo, había tenido que desquitarse con alguien, y ese alguien resultó ser su amiga Lily Evans, quien acababa de interceder por él y que había intentado (aunque sin éxito) evitar que volvieran a ridiculizarle en público.

Lily juró que nunca más volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Y lo estaba cumpliendo, aunque la lástima que sentía por Severus y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la embargaba cada vez que le ignoraba cuando él intentaba pedirle que le escuchase o disculparse por lo que había hecho se lo ponían cada vez más difícil.

Y es que su "ex mejor amigo" se había pasado las últimas semanas del curso apareciendo misteriosamente delante de las clases justo cuando ella salía y tratando de hablar con ella, a lo que Lily había respondido con una fría indiferencia. Cada vez que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor o en la biblioteca, la miraba fijamente con expresión de querer decir algo, pero cada vez que abría la boca, ella se iba rápidamente, sin darle la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y desde que se habían acabado las clases y estaba en su casa, daba enormes rodeos para no pasar por la calle de la Hilandera, ya que nada le apetecía menos que encontrárselo por allí.

El martes anterior, su hermana la había despertado irrumpiendo en su habitación, con expresión furibunda y blandiendo una carta en la mano.

—¡Lily! —le había chillado, entrando espantada en su habitación— ¡Tu amigo el bicho raro te ha dejado una carta en el buzón! ¡Dile que no se le ocurra volver a acercarse por aquí! ¡Si vuelvo a verle husmeando se arrepentirá! —gritaba. Le lanzó el sobre a la cama y salió dando un portazo.

Lily, todavía adormilada y sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, se irguió un poco, todavía sin apartar las sábanas y abrió la carta.

_Lily:_

_Quería disculparme por lo que pasó aquel día que te llamé lo que ya sabes. He decidido escribirte porque no sé cómo comunicarme contigo de otra manera: no haces más que esquivarme y no me escuchas cuando intento hablarte. No quería decir lo que dije, fue un momento de rabia y de enfado, me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento cada vez que lo pienso. Llevamos años siendo amigos ¿vas a echarlos por la borda por un comentario desafortunado? Por favor, Lily, perdóname._

_Te echa de menos_

_Severus_

Leyó y releyó aquella carta una y otra vez, tantas que se la aprendió de memoria. Sabía que Severus era muy retraído y que le habría costado muchísimo escribirla. Ella también le echaba de menos, claro que sí, pero seguía muy dolida por lo que pasó.

Los días pasaron y Lily nunca respondió al mensaje. Sintiéndose culpable una vez más por no haberlo hecho, apagó el televisor, suspiró y volvió al jardín. Ninguna serie muggle le ayudaría a evadirse de sus pensamientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Severus salió de su casa, todavía no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer. De hecho, apenas puso un pie en la calle, estuvo tentado de volver a entrar corriendo. Aquello era una locura. Lily no iba a perdonarle, no importaba lo que hiciera. No se había molestado en contestar a su carta, la había visto dar vueltas tontas para no tener que pasar por su calle en varias ocasiones, y llevaba ya meses sin dirigirle la palabra.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, a punto de hacer lo que seguramente sería una de las cosas más irracionales que nunca había hecho. No sólo pretendía ir a casa de los Evans, a riesgo de que Lily le echara de allí a patadas, sino que le había comprado un ramo de flores. Margaritas, concretamente, y estaba seguro de que no iban a gustarle, porque según había oído decir al engreído de James Potter a Lily solo le gustaban los lirios, como su propio nombre indicaba.

Aunque de todos modos ¿Qué sabía él? Lily todavía no había caído en sus redes, y que él supiera no le había gustado ninguno de los presuntuosos regalos que le había hecho para agasajarla. No tenía por qué ser diferente con las flores.

Se alegró un poco con ese pensamiento, aunque pronto volvió a entristecerse al pensar en lo que el mismo James Potter le había hecho. Por su culpa, había dejado de tener relación con la que era su única amiga verdadera, su confidente, la única en la que sabía que podía confiar… Lily. De entre todas las bromas pesadas que le habían gastado él y sus amiguitos (que no habían sido pocas) sin duda la que más le dolió fue cuando, entre risas y burlas, Potter lo alzó en el aire y lo puso cabeza abajo, haciendo que todos lo vieran en paños menores. Pero lo que de verdad le molestó no fue el hecho en sí, sino que la humillación le había puesto tan furioso que no había podido contenerse y había llamado "sangre sucia" a Lily, que solo había querido defenderle de aquellos abusones, rompiendo su amistad para siempre.

Y aunque intentara culpar de ello al insufrible Potter, sabía que realmente él no tenía la culpa, la culpa era suya, tenía que haber sabido callarse. Aún así, descargar parte de su frustración en él le hacía sentirse mejor, en parte le aliviaba, y por eso lo hacía.

Embebido en sus propios pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba frente al seto de la casa de Lily. Sintió un ataque de pánico, y tuvo ganas de volver sobre sus pasos, pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo allí, parado, contemplando la verja del adosado, sin saber qué hacer. No se veía a Lily por ningún sitio, pero algo le impedía marcharse de allí. Las ganas de quedarse eran igual de fuertes que las de salir corriendo. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Lily no iba a perdonarle. No sabía que estaba haciendo mirando la puerta de su casa. Aquello era ridículo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily vio a Severus a través de un hueco que había en el seto. La verdad es que nunca habría esperado de él que se presentase así en su casa, y menos con un ramo de flores. En contra de la creencia popular (o más bien, de la creencia de James Potter), Lily odiaba los lirios. Los encontraba más bien repulsivos. Había intentado hacérselo entender por todos los medios a su incansable pretendiente, quien le había regalado un manojo de ellos para San Valentín durante los últimos tres años, por lo menos. Sin embargo, no parecía captar el mensaje. Sus flores favoritas eran las que Severus llevaba fuertemente apretadas en la mano: margaritas, mucho más sencillas, pero por lo menos igual de bonitas. Sonrió. Parecía completamente fuera de lugar, en esa calle de casas idénticas las unas a las otras, con esa ropa harapienta (aunque no pudo dejar de notar que iba un poco menos desaliñado de lo habitual) y esa expresión indecisa y confusa.

No sabía qué hacer, ¿debería llamarlo o dejar que volviera por donde había venido? Tomando una decisión por los dos, se decantó por la primera opción.

—¡Severus!— exclamó.

El chico pareció asustarse, y es que desde donde él estaba era imposible ver a Lily. Ella se acercó un poco a la puerta.

Durante un momento, los dos se quedaron como petrificados, mirándose fijamente y sin saber qué decir.

Finalmente, Severus la saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Leíste la carta que te escribí?… No me respondiste.

—Lo lamento. Quise contestarte pero —Lily no sabía que decir— no me sentía con ánimos, la verdad.

—Te he traído unas flores. Puedes quedártelas, pero no te sientas obligada. Si no quieres que esté aquí, si quieres que me vaya, dímelo y me iré ahora mismo —la voz de Severus temblaba ligeramente.

—No —replicó Lily, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. — Dime lo que tengas que decirme. No has pasado tanto tiempo intentando hablar conmigo para ahora irte sin más.

—Bueno… quería decirte… que lo siento, Lily —Severus titubeaba y palideció un poco. —No era mi intención decirte lo que te dije. Ese James Potter… —apretó los puños con rabia.

—Severus, James no se comportó bien. Nada bien. La verdad es que fue un completo imbécil. Pero tú eres mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Y no debiste llamarme lo que me llamaste. Deberías haberte mordido la lengua —Lily tragó saliva—. Sé que en parte la culpa la tuvo James por la situación en la que te puso, pero no intentes justificarte con eso.

—No lo hago. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Por eso te pido disculpas. Lily, yo… eres mi mejor amiga. Mi única amiga, mejor dicho. Sin ti no es lo mismo.

—No soy tu única amiga —replicó Lily— creía que te llevabas bien con Avery y con Mulciber.

—¡No tiene nada que ver! Ellos no son como tú. Tú me escuchabas, me apoyabas, me defendías… Contra los de tu propia casa. ¿En serio crees que Avery o Mulciber harían eso por mí? Ni hablar —Snape miró a Lily a los ojos —. Lily... te echo de menos —Snape pronunció estas palabras como si le costara muchísimo articular cada sílaba y después apartó la mirada de Lily para contemplar, aparentemente interesado, las puntas de sus gastados zapatos.

—Y yo a ti Severus —Lily miró al chico enclenque y greñudo que tenía delante. Su aspecto apesadumbrado le dio muchísima lástima. —¿Crees que todos estos años de amistad pueden olvidarse en un momento?

—Desde luego que no. No ha habido ni un segundo en el que no me haya arrepentido de llamarte aquello, Lily. ¿Me perdonas? —cuestionó su amigo.

—Sí… Claro que sí —y sin más, Lily agarró a Severus y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él se quedó un momento como paralizado, pero después le correspondió.

Lily se alegró al verle mucho más animado que cuando había aparecido allí con aquel aspecto desorientado. Deseó haber hablado con él mucho antes. Pero desgraciadamente el Sol ya se estaba poniendo y su familia no tardaría en volver. No quería ni pensar en lo que diría su hermana si le sorprendía charlando animadamente con Severus Snape.

—Bueno, Severus. Tengo que irme ya —se despidió.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —respondió Severus con pesar.

—Te veo mañana, ¿vale?

—¿Qué? Cla-claro —el muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Con una sonrisa, Lily se adentró en el jardín y tras decirle adiós a Severus con la mano, volvió a entrar en su casa.

Severus todavía estaba aturdido. Había ido a ver a Lily pensando que nunca le perdonaría, y resulta que no solo había aceptado sus disculpas, sino que habían quedado para verse al día siguiente. Esperaba que pudieran volver a retomar su amistad como la habían dejado. Porque todo el tiempo que había estado sin Lily había sentido que le faltaba algo.

Recordó las palabras que la había dicho unos minutos atrás.

"_¿Crees que todos estos años de amistad pueden olvidarse en un momento?"_

Claro que no lo creía. Si de algo estaba seguro Severus Snape es de que nunca olvidaría la amistad que le unió con Lily Evans. Nunca jamás.

* * *

**Se agradecen los reviews :D**


End file.
